Buy n Large
The Buy n Large Corporation, abbreviated the BnL Corp., is a fictional company of the WALL-E universe.[http://www.scifi.com/sfw/news/sfw_news_20070730.html WALL•E Trailer Revealed] - Gordon Holmes - SciFi Weekly Jul. 30, 2007 WALL-E himself was made by Buy n Large. In preparation for marketing the movie, Disney created a domain called Buy n Large in order to create a viral Buy n Large website for promotional purposes. Now, the domain re-directs visitors to the official Disney Movies website. Creation Andrew Stanton, in a commentary on the ''WALL-E'' DVD, stated his inspirations for Buy n Large were large corporations and how some people let consumerism govern how they run their lives. He stated that the people at Pixar had always pictured WALL-E as "a trash compactor" when the idea for the movie was first discussed. He reversed-engineered the idea on why WALL-E was cleaning up the planet and why the Earth was covered in trash and the idea of what if a company was the government. And according to the commentary, one of the artists, Teddy Newton, came up with the term "Buy n Large Corporation." Stanton was intrigued by the term and he was able to truncate it to the acronym of BnL, which "tripped off the tongue real easily." =Gallery= 558412_268688819897954_1898262620_n.jpg 551152 428032447238537 1408835178 n.jpg buynlarge (1).jpg|BNL-Website 286601 104363809663790 100002705143230 18248 3921162 o.jpg Vlcsnap-50808.jpg Wall-e.JPG Disney.jpg BUYnLARGE (23).jpg 20140423153817.jpg 20140427170924.jpg 20140426144916.jpg 20140422223843.jpg History According to The History of Buy n Large, the corporation got its start as a maker of frozen yogurt. It was a small business called Buy Yogurt. Later on, the business eventually acquired Large Industries, a men's suit company. The combined entity became known as an internet marketing service corporation named Buy n' Large (note how there once was an apostrophe before the "n"). The dates of Buy Yogurt's founding and its acquisition of Large Industries are unknown. However, by the year 2057, as shown on the Buy n Large website, the conglomerate became a worldwide leader in the fields of aerospace, agriculture, construction, consumer goods, corporate grooming, earth transport, electronics, energy, engineering, finance, food services, fusion research, government, hydro-power, infrastructures, inventions, media, medical science, mortgage loans, pet care, pharmaceuticals, psychotherapies, ports and harbors, real estate, repairs, retail, robotics, science/health, space, storage, super centers, super grids, travel services, utilities, and watermills. The corporation's control affected other companies as well. It seemed as though other businesses wanted BnL to buy them out, such as Headr Inc. which gave BnL control of the world news headlines. Buy n Large continued to expand its efforts for control so much that by the year 2105, Buy n Large had over two million wholly owned subsidiaries, governmental bodies, and health care centers. It had finally become a world leader in every conceivable field including world leadership. The Buy n Large Corporation's control over world governments was overseen by a global CEO, at the time it was Shelby Forthright. There was also a board of directors that approved Operation Cleanup. By giving the entire population on Earth (it was over 200 billion as seen in a newspaper) "the right to spend", humanity went into a state of mass consumerism which covered the entire planet in un-recycled refuse. By the time the movie WALL•E takes place, Buy n Large had built the Axiom, an executive starliner (among thousands of others whose names have not been disclosed), as a temporary refuge outside Earth while millions of WALL•E units and smaller number of huge mobile incinerators attempt to clean up the planet. Originally its cruise was only to be five years long until the BnL CEO proclaimed Earth unable to support life due to extreme toxicity. The Axiom and the rest of the starliners had to remain in space due to Directive A-113. After Buy n Large officially abandoned Earth in 2110, Shelby Forthright and all other humans supervising the cleanup had everything shut down and left. By the time the story in WALL•E takes place, Buy n Large no longer exists. It is present everywhere on Earth, the Axiom, and presumably all the other starliners, but since the death of Shelby Forthright and his generation, it no longer truly exists in a corporate sense. All Buy n Large activity on the Axiom is the same as it was 700 years before. It still has the same advertisements, but the corporation is just run on a defunct, continuing cycle by robots. Babies are taught how Buy n Large is their "very best friend", there are BnL logos on everything, and there are still automated announcements about Buy n Large. All the holographic advertisements still tell people to consume and shop, but humans no longer consume as there are no actual products to buy, let alone money to use. It is unknown if the humans know what Buy n Large did in history. Locations Buy n Large purchased Buckingham Palace in London to use it as its Worldwide Office. The BnL Headquarters (in the US) were located in New Jersey: (Buy n Large Towers, 1 Buy n Large Plaza, BnL Ave. 08012, USA). The listed 08012 zip code corresponds to the Philadelphia/Camden suburb of Blackwood. The zip code for its regional office for the Americas, in Largefield, NJ (08657), however, is fictitious. Buy n Large Website A website for Buy n Large was created by Pixar on July 25, 2007, in order to promote the movie WALL•E. At the time, it was the world's largest, most extensive viral marketing website.The Dailies: August 2, 2007 - MTV Movies Blog, August 2, 2007 The site described WALL•E's universe and offered access to a real store through Zazzle.com where Buy n Large products, mostly apparel, could be purchased online. The Buy n Large website, BnL store (zazzle), BnL World News, and the BnL Disclaimer are no longer online and now simply redirect to the official Disney Movies website. Also, the Buy n Large's original website has removed, a video promoting Buy n Large was posted to advertise the website: http://web.archive.org/web/20070629154000/http://www.buynlarge.com/ Recently, the link has allowed full access to the website. Website Easter Eggs * In Buy n Large's news section in the "Sound and Fury of Corp. Punk" article, Re-Fi's next tour is called the "Hostile Takeover" tour. This could be a reference to Chick Hicks' main sponsor, Hostile Takeover Bank, from Pixar's Cars. * In Buy n Large's news section in the "G8 Now Becoming The Big One" article, the name "The Big One" is a reference to the Michael Moore film about huge companies called "The Big One". This could also be a reference to the rocket that Sid Phillips mail-orders in Toy Story. * In Buy n Large's news section in the "BnL Economics Wins Award" article, "Isotope & Cockroach" were described as being placed in a "colorful, pleasing underwater world." This is probably a reference to Finding Nemo. * In Buy n Large's news section in the "4D Film Announced" article, "Pix-Vue" is the name of the movie company which is also a reference to Pixar's name. Incidentally, Pix-Vue also has its studio in Emeryville where Pixar is located. * On the Annual Report 2 ad that appears on Buy n Large's website, Brad Lewis (who was the producer for Ratatouille) is the producer; Woody Gusteau Mandrews is a reference to Toy Story (Sheriff Woody) and Ratatouille (Auguste Gusteau); Mike Sulley as the screenplay writer is a reference to Monsters, Inc. (Mike Wazowski and James P. Sullivan). "Mandrews" is a reference to Mark Andrews, the story supervisor of The Incredibles. Appearances https://movie.douban.com/review/6517097/thumb| |link=https://movie.douban.com/review/6517097/ *''WALL•E'' *''Rescue Squad Mater'' (various logos appears in the auxiliary utensils when McQueen is taken to the hospital) *''Tokyo Mater'' (jumbotron in background advertising "Lugnut in a cup") *''Toy Story 3'' (logo appears on Buzz's batteries as "BnL Alkaline". This same cameo also appeared in the video game on the level of Bonnie's house) *''A Day in the Life of John Lasseter'' (appears on a whiteboard in the Animation Department) *''Small Fry'' (logo appears on a vending machine as "BnL Burst") *''Toy Story of Terror'' ("BnL Card Plus" appears in the door window of the Sleep Well Motel) *''Cars 3'' (the logo appears in a racing stadium and in the final credits as "BnL Raceway". This marks its first appearance in the Cars franchise) *''LEGO The Incredibles'' (various logos appears on the streets of Metroville) *''Logorama'' (the logo appears as a circular building along with many other logos from different companies. So far, it's the only production that does not belong to either Pixar or Disney in which BnL appears) https://movie.douban.com/review/6517097/ Gallery vlcsnap-50808.jpg|Shop Together, Happy Together 3137358329_92a4abf48d.jpg|Some of the BnL brands (As well as BnL beta logos) wall-e.JPG|Operation Cleanup and Axiom commercials/posters 2601435625_294a5156e9_o.jpg|Auto poster wallecomiccon2.jpg|Axiom poster Poster of the Beautician Bot.jpg|Poster of the Beautician Bot imagesvfg.jpg 286601_104363809663790_100002705143230_18248_3921162_o.jpg|STOP N SHOP! buynlarge.jpg|Buynlarge-Website 416936_207547312678772_100002705143230_284760_11704589_n.jpg|The BNL Headquarters Seal as seen in the ending of Wall-e game. 3_site02.jpg|The early comps of BnL - The PEE-T solution 287529_104785216288316_100002705143230_20568_6149093_o.jpg|Abandoned Buy N Large store on Earth 530115_267135906719912_1030075198_n.jpg|BNL Intergalaxies Ad 480308_268689726564530_1153741798_n.jpg 558412_268688819897954_1898262620_n.jpg 551152_428032447238537_1408835178_n.jpg 557485_268829686550534_2134687721_n.jpg 376816_268830296550473_1235206313_n.jpg References External links *Official Website (Archived) pt:Buy n Large (BnL) ru:BnL Category:WALL•E Culture Category:Buy n Large Category:Cars 3 Culture Category:Cars Toons Culture Category:Toy Story 3 Culture Category:Culture Category:Trivia